Taboo: Sister Complex
by Dark Show
Summary: Rated M. Surprises in store. But it will be brother/sister, brother/sister/brother, sister/sister.  depending on if this is a collection of one-shots, or a story
1. Chapter 1

This story has incest. In other words, brother/sister. Sometimes brother/sister/brother. Sometimes sister/sister. SO, as this will be a rated R/M story, don't read if this isn't you're cup of tea. It may be a one-shot collection. Or a story. Not sure yet. It depends on the reviews. :)

VI

"Starting tonight, Kagome is no longer to be permitted in your sleeping chamber, am I clear?"

Uchiha Itachi was never one to take orders. Even being as peace-loving as he was, he still liked to _rebel_ a little. Of course, he never really paused to think that _this_ was going over the line of 'rebelling'.

"A-Aniki, more!" hazy gray eyes gazed adoringly at her twin as he lay between her legs, mouth pressed against her most intimate spot as he _kissed_.

"I haven't stopped, Imouto," Itachi murmured shortly, before continuing to thrust his tongue within her in a hungry manner.

"_More_ aniki!" Kagome growled, tugging her brother's long hair impatiently, urging him to move further _up_ her body, where he latched onto a neglected nipple, causing her to whimper softly.

"More?" he whispered, teeth grazing lightly against the peak as he ground his pelvis against her core with a slow, lazy roll of his hips.

His sister's back arched off the bed, causing her swollen lips to rub against his member, making them both shudder. He gazed down at her pale, naked form, and felt a possessive smirk slide across his face.

"More," she agreed quietly, this time intentionally rubbing herself along the length of him, causing his hard, smooth length to become wet as she moved.

Itachi let out a quiet growl as he tilted his hips, the head of him pressing into her swollen flesh easily. She bit down on his lip as he gave a sharp thrust, causing the length of him to move within her pleasantly. She shivered as she tasted his blood on her tongue and began to suck eag-

"Kagome, you're having a nightmare!"

Kagome sat up quickly as she looked around, realizing that her younger brother, Sasuke, was standing by her bed, looking down at her worriedly. She smiled at him reassuringly and he frowned darkly. She smiled more genuinely this time, realizing that though her brother was a year younger than her own nineteen years, he knew virtually nothing of the birds and the bees.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately," he commented, and she rolled her


	2. Chapter 2

VI

"Sasuke reported that you've been having frequent nightmares, Imouto."

Kagome glanced at Itachi from the corner of her eye, before continuing to gaze at the koi in the pond. She gave a small shrug, and was surprised to feel a warm, large hand on the side of her neck in the next moment.

"What has been bothering you?" the prodigy whispered against her ear, warm breath tickling her as she blushed.

"Nothing aniki. Sasuke over-reacts with the smallest of things," she said quietly, glancing away from her twins inquisitive gaze.

"We are nineteen years of age. We do not have nightmares at this age without reason. Let alone reoccurring nightmares," Itachi crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Maybe I have them because I'm not allowed to sleep in our room anymore!" she huffed, and he gave her an amused smirk.

"What's the real reason for the nightmares, Kagome?" he demanded, causing her to sigh.

"They aren't nightmares. They're dreams...pleasant dreams," she whispered, and his eyes widened.

"..._sexual_ dreams?" she blinked at the low growl in his voice.

"They are of a sexual nature, yes..." she watched as his sharingan activated, and let out a small squeak when his hands gripped her shoulders.

"What male do you fantasize about?" he near snarled, and she gave a small cough.

"I don't think I should tell you that, aniki..." she murmured, only for him to growl louder.

"What male dares to pervert my twin's dreams!" he released her to punch the railing of the small bridge, causing a chunk of wood to fly into the pond.

"Do you really insist?" she watched in an unimpressed manner as he continued to take out his anger on the scenery around them.

"Yes!"

Kagome, for a moment, mused that he was acting rather childish, before she shrugged internally, and leaned towards him. He straightened expectantly, only to stiffen in shock as she pressed her lips against his briefly.

"My aniki is the one that perverts my dreams," she said evenly, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

VI

Kagome watched in a pleased manner as Sasuke trained, his tall, lean body rippling with muscles in the sunlight. She smiled at him when he glanced in her direction, and he gave her a curt nod before continuing in his swift, precise attacks against the training dummies. She licked her lips, leaning heavier against the tree behind her, and briefly wondered if perhaps she should be giving _Sasuke_ her attentions in her dreams as well. Then, as she watched him flick his hair carelessly and give the dummy a break, sitting against the tree across from her, she realized why she _hadn't_.

"Do you not want a girlfriend?" she asked abruptly, and the black eyed male glanced at her incredulously.

"...Are you joking, Nee-san?" he ground out, causing her to blink.

"How could I possibly even _look_ at a girl, when I'll always compare them to _you_?" he demanded.

Apparently Sasuke wasn't as oblivious as he lead everyone to believe. She stared at him a moment, watching in amusement as he shifted uncomfortably. Well, at least now she knows he's not gay.

"You compare them to me?" she asked, smiling slowly as his frown deepened.

"Of course! And you're perfect so how could anyone even compare to you!" he gave a frustrated grunt.

"Itachi is perfect. I'm not. I'm the flawed twin, remember?" she gave him a bright smile, and he scoffed.

"Just because you aren't the perfect assassin? You're a kick ass medic! And I meant in terms of..." he gestured at her body, causing her to grin.

"Oh, but surely Anko-chan's is much better!" she teased, and, obliviously, Sasuke stood, indignant as he strode over towards her.

"Are you kidding! Anko is- no. Anko is not better! You are perfect!" the blue haired male stood in front of her, close enough to touch, a determined look on his face.

"Really?" Kagome asked, smiling up at her younger brother, who nodded fiercely, still oblivious to her teasing.

She was quite shocked when Sasuke leaned down quickly, and claimed her mouth in a very _active_ kiss. His tongue thrust between her lips to tap against hers gently as he pulled her body flush against his, and she let out a small moan as he cupped her ass. As the passionate male finally gave her room to breath, she smiled gently at him as she pulled away.

"You're very cute, otouto," she purred, before walking towards the exit, a small sway to her hips.

"...cute?"


	4. Chapter 4

VI

Kagome hummed as she ate, bouncing slightly in excitement as stand owner brought out more sushi for her. She eagerly popped another roll into her mouth as Anko watched in amusement.

"So the boy kissed you? Has Itachi found out yet?" the sadistic female smirked as she chewed thoughtfully on her dango.

"Aniki hasn't said anything, if he has. He's been avoiding me," Kagome said in a nonchalant manner, nibbling happily on a piece of salmon.

"Shouldn't you be _heartbroken_?" Anko grinned at her companion, who shrugged.

"He'll come around eventually," the Uchiha said confidently, clapping her hands as the stand owner brought out _another_ plate of sushi for her.

"You sure are confident. How do you two not get fat?" Kurenai commented from the other side of her, causing Anko to cackle maniacally.

"We have our ways," the snake user smirked, her hand playing over the front of her body teasingly, causing multiple nosebleeds from passing males.

"I'm an _Uchiha_," Kagome glanced at Kurenai in amusement, a small smile playing across her lips.

"A very _tasty_ yet _late_ Uchiha," a long, lean arm wrapped around the grey-eyed female's waist suddenly, and she smirked back at her younger brother.

"I am never _late_, Otouto," she purred, nibbling on a roll slowly.

"Hai, except for today," Sasuke blinked down at her impassively, before throwing her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! My sushi!" Kagome pouted as she allowed her brother to carry her off.

"I wonder what she's late for..." Kurenai mumbled as she and Anko split the left over sushi between themselves.

"Maybe Sasuke made plans to have his wicked way with her?" the nympho grinned as Kurenai choked on the food in her mouth.

VI


	5. Chapter 5

VI

"You dragged me away from _sushi_ to watch you _train_?" Kagome quipped from her perch in a nearby tree.

Sasuke grunted in an annoyed fashion and continued to hit at the dummy.

"_Lame_ training at that?" she teased, pleased when his movements sped up.

_His taijutsu is really becoming good. All he needs is another...push_, she thought.

"_Itachi_ trains much har-" she was cut off when Sasuke suddenly pinned her to the tree branch she was on, his body on hers as his tongue licked her in a place that _shouldn't_ be bare.

_Where did my panties go? _she thought in amazement as her back arched.

A small whimper left her mouth as he continued his oral assault, tongue rubbing against her opening quickly before thrusting into her, tearing a sharp cry of pleasure from her. She opened her eyes in disappointment when he suddenly removed himself from her, standing on the branch before her, a satisfied smirk on his still wet lips.

"I bet Itachi has never done _that_," Sasuke purred, before jumping from the branch to walk away.

_Only in my dreams, you naughty little brother. We aren't finished_, Kagome thought, grinding her teeth as she straightened her skirt, _still_ wondering where her underwear had gone.

Sasuke caught Itachi's gaze as he walked out of the training grounds, and lifted a pale, slender hand on which a pair of dark green panties hung. He gave his elder brother a smirk and licked his lips.

"So far, I'm ahead of you Aniki."

He ignored his elder brother's shocked gaze as he walked away, head held high as he placed his prize in his pocket. Itachi's head whipped around to look at his younger twin, who was brushing dust off of her skirt distractedly. A murmured statement of 'cocky Otouto' reached his burning ears before he fled the area.

VI


	6. Chapter 6

VI

"You let him...touch you."

Kagome looked up from gardening to see Itachi standing beside her, a carefully blank look on his face as he stared down at her. She blinked large, _innocent_ eyes up at him and smiled brightly.

"Whatever are you talking about Aniki-sama?" she asked sweetly as she stood, dusting her hands off.

It was so good an act that Itachi _almost_ believed it.

"Sasuke touched you inappropriately," the male grimaced, and she tilted her head to the side with the same _happy_ smile.

"I would hardly call it _inappropriate_," she said quietly, looking up at the sky.

Itachi felt a small flutter of hope rise up in his chest at the statement.

"I mean, the way he _licked_ my _pu-_"

That flutter died a tragic death as he covered his sister's mouth quickly, glancing around for any passing people as he dragged her into the house after him silently. Once within the safety of his room, he threw her onto the bed, locking the door behind him.

"Where did you learn such a word!" he hissed, focusing on the lesser of the two evils put before him as he towered over her.

"I'm nineteen. I pick these things up," Kagome said dryly, before standing and stepping towards her brother, who held his ground nervously as she circled him.

"What bothers you aniki?" she asked quietly, and he stiffened.

"It is highly inappropriate for-"

Itachi blinked when she shot him a harsh glare, cutting him off.

"What's inappropriate? That we're brother and sister? That's a funny statement, considering the amount of _forced_ inbreeding in our clan," she growled.

She was, of course, referring to the betrothals of cousins and such that, to this day, was taking place within both the Uchiha, and Hyuga clans. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke is treating this like another of his petty competitions. This is no competition, imouto," Itachi murmured as he cupped the side of her face in his hand, smiling gently at her shocked expression.

"Hai, it is no competition. You don't wish to participate," Kagome whispered, before disappearing with a flicker.

_You're wrong,_ Itachi thought as he sighed again.

VI


	7. Chapter 7

VI

"Tou-sama what are you doing?"

Fugaku looked up from the smoking stove pleadingly, and Kagome sighed as she pulled the pan spewing the toxic smoke from the burner, depositing it in the sink to run water in it. The clan leader smiled thankfully as he sat at the kitchen table, content to let her fix what he had wrought on their home.

"Mikoto is staying at the hospital late tonight. I thought I might cook dinner, as she's bringing two guests over when she's done," the male stated, waving a hand flippantly at the boiling-over pot that was still on the stove, causing his daughter to let out a distraught yelp as she quickly turned off _all_ the burners.

"You, _out_!" she hissed, and her father raised his hands in surrender as he left the kitchen, passing Sasuke as the boy walked in.

"Surely _you _didn't do this. I could smell it all the way from Shisui's house..." Sasuke commented as he came up behind her to lift the lid of one of the pots.

"How did he manage to burn the _salad_?" Kagome whimpered as she slunk back against her younger brother's muscled chest.

"Was he trying to make stir fry maybe?" the male commented casually, plucking a tomato from the counter.

Kagome laughed as she snatched it from him easily, her quicker reflexes returning it to the counter before he had noticed. He arched an eyebrow at her, but she merely smiled as she wrapped her arms about his neck lightly. She felt a soft rumbling go through his chest and into hers before he leaned down to press his lips against hers. She let out a small pleased sound as he pressed her back against the counter, and she nipped at his lower lip as she pulled herself closer to him. The younger male let out as small groan as he ground against her stomach, making her breath come faster.

"We can get caught here," he breathed against her mouth, and she licked his lips lightly.

"I know," she purred, and wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her, setting her on the counter easily as his lips found hers again.

She threw her head back with a small cry as he pressed his groin between her legs, causing a delicious friction. A soft whimper left her when he began sucking on her neck.

"Father is asking for you Sasuke. Go. _Now._"

They both stiffened at the sound of their brothers voice, and Sasuke pulled back reluctantly. Kagome stayed as she was as she watched him leave with hooded eyes, before she slid them to Itachi, who watched her impassively.

"You are serious in your pursuit of him," he stated quietly, and she smiled.

"In both of you," she corrected, kicking her legs contently as she perched on the counter.

Itachi's eyes widened before he disappeared. Kagome sighed, figuring that he had fled as he was likely to nowadays, but she was pleasantly surprised when he reappeared in front of her, just shy of touching her knees.

"You..." she stared at him as he trailed off, and blinked when he easily pushed between her legs to stand flush against her, causing her to blush.

"You are a _very_ naughty Imouto. How should I punish you?" he whispered against her ear, nipping it softly.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked as she squirmed in pleasure at their closeness.

"Why should I let Sasuke have all the fun?" he purred as he lifted her easily, laying her gently on the kitchen table as he knelt above her.

Kagome melted as his lips found hers, and she nearly orgasmed as his tongue brushed against hers confidently. She panted as his fingers easily undid her blouse, warm hands slipping inside to press against her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"Dammit Aniki!"

The couple blinked and glanced at the doorway, to see Sasuke pouting at them. Behind him, Fugaku was shaking his head.

"We won't tell your mother about this."

VI


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome pouted as she made dinner, Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi crowding the kitchen. None were willing to leave. Leave her _alone_ that is. They all thought the other was going to come in and try to ravish her. She paused at the thought, a small perverted smile making its way across her lips. Her eyes flickered to them, only to land on their father, and she shuddered. No. Not _all_ of them coming in and ravishing her would be a good idea. She shivered again, cringing, and blinked when she felt warm arms wrap around her torso. She blew some of Itachi's hair out of her face as he sat his chin on top of her head.

"Just cause I caught you doesn't mean I want to see it," Fugaku growled, and Itachi glanced at him.

"Why, whatever could you mean father. I am merely warming my twin, as she was shivering," he said quietly, before giving the elder man a smirk and licking up the side of her neck.

"That is truly enough Itachi!" the clan head snarled.

"You're jealous," Sasuke said in disgust from the other side of the kitchen, and the elder male glared at him.

"I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Ooh, is _that_ why we're keeping it a secret from Kaa-san? You can't punish us for something you're guilty of yourself?" Sasuke smirked as he moved so that he was in front of Kagome, and pressed his cheek against her stomach, looking at their father mockingly.

"Its really too bad. She _is_ very sweet," the youngest sibling purred, pushing her blouse up just enough to trail his tongue along her hip bone, making her squirm in Itachi's hold.

Fugaku left the room without a word.

"That wasn't very nice," Kagome murmured, though she leaned back against Itachi more.

That was just _creepy_ after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry, I brought one more than I said I would..."

"Oh, I-I'm sure it w-will b-be fine..."

"Why are you stuttering dear?"

The three siblings frowned at their parents conversation as they stood in the kitchen, out of sight from those that had just entered their home. Kagome in particular was agitated. She could hear the soft sniffing of dogs, and as a large dog poked its head into the kitchen curiously, she gripped a hand of each brother tightly.

"That's one of Hana Inuzuka's partners..." she hissed, and Sasuke groaned.

"Matchmaking? Again?" Itachi murmured, clearly annoyed.

"Last time it was that stupid blond..." Sasuke sighed.

"Better Ino than that old perverted Kakashi!" Kagome sniffed, and Itachi's hand tightened on her own.

"Kids! Come greet our guests!"

They stiffened at their mother's voice, and Kagome wrapped her arms around one of Itachi's, though Sasuke gave them a sour look.

"We have to act natural, Otouto," Itachi commented as he led them through the door.

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to come find you!" Mikoto clucked her tongue at them, and Kagome smiled.

"I was finishing up dinner, Kaa-san. They were keeping me company," she said cheerfully, and the medic nin smiled back in a pleased manner.

"Such lovely boys I've raised! Ah, yes. Children, this is Hana, Sakura, and Kabuto! These are my children, Itachi, Kagome, and Sasuke!" Mikoto looked positively pleased as she made the introductions.

"I'm...going to go look for the Sake," Fugaku murmured, disappearing quickly.

VI

Mikoto pursed her lips. Things were not going according to plan. Despite her subtle prodding, and maneuvering, her children all sat next to one another on one side of the table, while her guests sat across from them. This was not going according to plan at all!

"Can you pash the shalad Kagome?"

Ah yes, and her husband was drunk as a skunk!

"Certainly, Tou-san!" Kagome giggled.

"Sasuke-kun, how is your dinner?"

Kagome glanced at the pink haired bitch in an annoyed manner. You'd think _she_ had made the dinner, by the way she asked.

"Hn," Sasuke reached beneath the table and squeezed Kagome's knee lightly, thankful she had let him handle it.

He was extremely pleased when he felt her leg twitch slightly, and move ever-so-slightly towards his hand. He slid his palm up her inner thigh slowly.

"Kagome made dinner with our favorites in mind tonight," Itachi commented halfheartedly, his gaze on the food in front of him.

Their Kaa-san would be upset if they didn't seem to be _trying_ after all.

"Kagome-san is a very accomplished cook," Kabuto smiled charmingly at the female.

Kagome blushed prettily, though it was more from the fact that Sasuke's hand was now cupping her sex, than from the compliment.

"Naturally! Mikoto taught her everything sshe knowsh!" the slight slur to Fukagu's voice was almost unrecognizable to the strangers.

"Not that you were any help Tou-san!" Kagome teased, pointing at the pile of discarded pots and pans on the counter.

"I'm sure you could teach my mother a few things, Kagome-san!" Hana smiled, and Kagome probably would have liked her more if she hadn't been there for _Itachi_.

Speaking of...she placed her hand on his thigh beneath the table, and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He gave her a small smile, and lowered his eyes to Sasuke's own hand between her legs. He subtly flicked it with a finger, and the male retracted his hand as if burned, shooting a glare at him. Itachi gave him a look that clearly said '_not at the table_'.

"Isn't this lovely!" Mikoto sighed, noticeably more pleased than at the start of the meal.

VI

"It was great of you to come hope to do this again soon, k thanks bye!" Kagome sighed as she pushed their guests out the door, slamming it behind them quickly as she slumped against it.

She smiled as she straightened up, only to blink at her family, who stared at her in shock. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Eh, I'm...just tired," she said quietly, and Mikoto sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps another time then..." the matriarch sounded utterly crushed as she walked toward the master bedroom, Fugaku stumbling after her awkwardly.

"You hurt Kaa-san..." Itachi murmured, and Kagome frowned.

"That pink haired bitch groped Sasuke!" she defended weakly.

"You hurt Kaa-san," Itachi repeated, staring her down.

"The dog freak asked you out on a date!" she hissed, and he simply stared.

"Kabuto invited me back to his place tonight!" she threw her hands in the air.

Itachi stared at her a moment, before his gaze flickered to the door, narrowing. Sasuke leaned against the wall behind him, scowling darkly.

"_That_ is the reaction _I'm_ having with those girls!" she sighed in relief when Itachi stepped forward, and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"...Kaa-san will get over it," he murmured against her hair, and she nodded against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't want to go to work," Kagome sighed as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"You say that every morning," Mikoto chirped.

Honestly, where did the woman get her energy? She had three kids for crying out loud!

"Yes, well now I have coworkers to avoid," she grumbled, and her mother glanced at her.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," the matriarch worried her lip.

"One groped Sasuke, One asked Itachi on a date, and the other _propositioned_ me like I'm some common wench," Kagome spat as she stood by the front door, waiting for her mother to finish getting ready.

"Kabuto-kun asked you out?" Mikoto grinned delightedly as she skipped out the door.

"He asked me _to his bed_ if that's what you mean," the younger female growled as she followed.

Mikoto ignored that bit of information.

VI

She was quietly contemplating the murder of a certain gray haired male when her worst nightmare walked into the hospital. Or, rather, was _dragged_ into the hospital. By none other than two of his clan mates. One of whom happened to be Hana Inuzuka.

"I would treat him myself, but he was _insistent_ on coming here," the woman huffed, kicking her clansman in the ankle as her brother helped him to a gurney.

"Because you would just as likely _kill_ me!" the black haired male growled.

"Kouga, don't you have better things to do than antagonize your daughter?" Kagome murmured as she set about healing the lacerations on his abdomen.

"It was a dominance battle. Hana is just mad that he won. Like he's supposed to," Kiba rolled his eyes at his sister when she huffed.

"Hana-san, aren't you supposed to be on shift?" Kagome said sharply, and the female straightened quickly.

"Ah, yes!"

Kagome saw the female dart out the door from the corner of her eye, and looked at Kouga seriously.

"Aren't you supposed to keep dominance battles gender-specific?" she demanded, and the male scratched his head nervously.

"Eh, well, erm...So how's my woman today?" he said, grinning while Kiba snorted.

"You have a wife, Kouga," Kagome said as she tapped a ready needle, before giving him a deadly look.

"Don't. Move." she commanded, and quickly did the injection while he listened.

"Oi, whad you gif meh dat fur?" the male slurred before falling onto the gurney.

"_Thank you_!" Kiba sighed in relief, and Kagome shrugged.

"It should knock him out long enough for another medic to heal him. Hopefully, I'll be off shift by the time he wakes," she commented, only to freeze as a brash voice came from the doorway.

"You really know how to knock 'em dead, wench!"

She glared at Kiba, who ducked his head.

"You could have told me _he_ was following you guys," she hissed.

"Sorry, Kagome-san. You kind of got pulled into a family thing..."the younger male said quietly.

"Yeah, family thing as in Kouga wants me to marry his daughter and she didn't take too kindly to it! Says she already has a suitor," she whipped around to stare at Inuyasha as he walked into the room, and she let out a low growl.

"She has no such thing! She's free to marry you at any time!" she spat, and stomped out of the room.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?"


	11. Chapter 11

VI

"Now Kagome-chan, you really can't just-"

"-But it would be so _easy..._"

"...like I haven't heard that one before!"

Anko smirked as she watched her two best friends arguing. Honestly, she didn't see what the big deal was. So the little pinkette had kissed Sasuke- big woop. It was a little peck on the lips. Purple eyes watching the duo below them, the snake mistress mused that perhaps what Kagome was _really_ mad about was the way the girl clung to her brother's arm, despite his angry grumbling.

"_Fine_! No senbon!" Kagome agreed, lunging to jump from the tree, but being restrained once more by the red-eyed woman.

"No _weapons_. Or _chakra_. She's in a completely different league than you!" Kurenai insisted.

"_**Fine**._" Kagome glared blackly at the woman until she was released, then made her way towards the couple.

"Oh goodie, a show! Not that you didn't try your damnedest to make it boring for me," Anko said as she pouted at her friend.

"I'm _not_ filing the report if this goes south. We're just lucky we're in a secluded training ground_,"_ Kurenai sniffed indignantly.

Kagome strode slowly towards her brother, letting her aura spike to gain his attention. As Sharingan eyes met hers, she smiled slowly at him, adding a gentle sway to her hips, causing his gaze to fall to them. A small thrill went through her as he licked his lips and the pinkette finally looked up when she noticed his attention caught by something apparently riveting. Green eyes widened in horror as her head turned back and forth between them, a hand going to her mouth as she finally let go of the male she had desired for so long.

The Uchiha were famous for their possessiveness, and Kagome was most definitely an Uchiha. She had a possessive streak at least a mile wide when it came to her siblings, and while that was common knowledge, she was certain she had managed to hide the _reason_ behind it until now. The anger that flared at the thought of Sasuke actually giving into Sakura's advances...had her reconsidering the secrecy. He was _hers._

"Otouto," the female purred as she reached them, moving straight up to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kagome," the male said, voice gravely as he looked down into the grey eyes of his sister.

He couldn't help his reaction more than he could stop breathing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the cherry lipgloss she wore as he licked her lower lip. The shrill scream of anger was lost on him as his hands found her ass, lifting her until he could press their groins against each other as he claimed her mouth.

"Hn. Can you two _really_ not control yourselves until you're in private?" their brother's voices broke through the haze of arousal.

"Oh really Itachi? Did you _have_ to stop the show?!" Anko called from her tree, pouting.

"I-thatwas-*thump*" Anko looked down curiously to see that Kurenai had fainted, falling from the tree with a bloody nose.

"You need some sexual training, ya prude," the female sneered in disgust.

"You-He-_That's your brother_!" Sakura shrieked, gaining the siblings attention once more.

Kagome gave a wicked smirk in her direction, before leaning towards Sasuke once more. Only to be jerked back and into a hard, muscled body.

"Oh no you don't, naughty imouto. You've already made enough of a mess for aniki to clean up," Itachi growled down at the small female in his arms.

_Third person...I like it_, Kagome thought, amused as she turned in his arms to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yes aniki. I'm sorry," she purred, before kissing him more thoroughly.

A soft cough pulled them apart, the elder twin having a glazed look to his eyes as he stood there. Kagome threw a smirk at Sasuke, who laughed quietly.

"If you three are done, Mikoto would like a word with you at home."

The siblings stiffened and turned towards Shisui, who looked back at them, a bored expression on his face.

VI


End file.
